


Kazangelo Hoe Chronicles

by PepperDaddy



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Arcangelo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, im making this ship kinky, more tags to come, some chapters will have less savory themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperDaddy/pseuds/PepperDaddy
Summary: Tumblr won't let me be horny because it sucks ass so I'm posting my horny kazangelo thoughts here





	1. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves anal fingering and no build up haha but don't worry the writing will get more fleshed out as I get a feel for these two, this is more of a drabble lol

Arcangelo’s favorite pet name for Kaz is kitten when they start dating. Kaz hates it and tells Arcangelo to stop giving him cringey terms of endearment every time they grow closer. Arcangelo can only think of how cute Kaz looks when he’s irritated so it only eggs him on further.  
  
It gets worst when he starts using the pet name in bed. Arcangelo knows Kaz can’t yell at him when he’s too busy gasping and moaning, grinding desperately against Arcangelo’s fingers to make them go deeper, so he runs his lips against Kaz’s ear before letting the name slip again,

“You take me so good kitten.” He praises Kaz pressing deeper and curling his fingers just right, Kaz lets out a breathy whimper cumming hard onto the sheets right as the damning petname left his lips. Kaz’s cheeks are wine red as he buries his face in the pillow and groans, mortified.

“I can’t believe I just got off on that.” Kaz whines, trying to catch his breath.

Arcangelo kisses Kaz’s temple sweetly but his lips form into a smirk. “So you do like the nickname.” He taunts only to get a face full of pillow to shut him up.

Kaz still wants to hate the nickname after that night, but he can’t deny the delicious shiver it sends down his spine now every time he hears Arcangelo say it in that low tone. He starts to warm up to it eventually, even lets Arcangelo use it outside the bedroom every now and again. That is until Arcangelo starts calling him kitten in front of Lexy and Gottlieb,

At that moment Kaz suddenly wished for death.


	2. Just A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-consensual somnophilia and Arcy all around being a possessive creep
> 
> Thanks for all the support by the way! I knew I wasn't the only hoe in this fandom I love y'all. And on a side note I want everyone, no matter what your gender identity is, to enjoy my shitty porn. So really feel free to express yourselves in the comments the way you want. It honestly makes my day ❤️

 

This type of opportunity didn't come by very often.

Kaz Kaan, Neo Yokio's 2nd most eligible bachelor, was out cold in one of the many spare bedrooms of Freddie Miles' house. Arcangelo knew that his ex-rival was a lightweight but this time he might've downed a little too much of that wretched canned Caprese, those two friends of his brought a shitload and it's not like anyone else was drinking it. Kaz was snoring lightly with his arms and legs sprawled out like he was dumped on the soft surface. Arcangelo was wondering where the little guy went earlier, one minute he was peeing on Freddie's Labor-doodle and the next minute he vanished.

Arcangelo walked into the room before pausing and shutting the door quietly although he was sure no one could hear anything with The Weeknd blasting from the stereo in the background. He locked the door as well and tried to argue in his own mind that it was for no real reason whatsoever, even though another part of him knew damn well what plan was formulating in the back of his head.

He's never seen Kaz look so...open. Even after they became homies Kaz would always have that look of a wary cat every time he showed up. Admittedly Arcangelo liked the look on him, the way Kaz's pouty bottom lip would stick out in displeasure when their eyes met. Arcangelo always wanted to kiss that expression away. Even when they were rivals he would imagine biting into the flesh of those lips until he drew blood, the urge to dominate Kaz in other ways was always a temptation for him.   

Those thoughts he was able to keep dormant for a while, for a while he was satisfied with how much closer he's gotten to Kaz. It beat thinking of the other boy constantly and pretending that his borderline stalking was only a way to learn more about his competition. The truth was Kaz was a curiosity to Arcangelo. An exorcist, a Magistocrat, and a bachelor, Kaz's life was eccentric to say the least. It was peculiar that someone like Kaz cross paths with him, he was as much of a purebred as Arcangelo yet he didn't seem like he belonged to this world.

That was what kept Arcangelo fixated on Kaz even with the other boy fighting him at every turn. Arcangelo liked how much of a challenge Kaz was, admittedly it was one of the most exciting aspects of pursuing Kaz's friendship in the first place. But now as he sits on the bed looking at how Kaz is laid out like the perfect little gift he can't resist. That dormant pull that urged him to go just a little further than friends, to step over that boundary, was coming back full force.

Arcangelo's eyes trailed over the disheveled peach shirt Kaz wore mourning how much he was wrinkling a good Gucci button up but feeling heat twist in his gut when he sees Kaz's bare chest. Kaz looks good disheveled like this, like he just rolled around in the sheets with a lover. This Kaz wasn't the prudish Pink-haired boy Arcangelo was used to and he couldn't help how his hand reached out to swipe a thumb over his lips. Kaz made a small noise making him snatch his hand away the next second.

"Kaz..." Arcangelo says his name cautiously, the boy only furrowed his slender brows before his face relaxes again. Close call.

He waits until Kaz's chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm before daring to move again. This time he carefully crawls onto the bed closer to Kaz's face and feels his heart skip a beat from just how pretty Kaz is. He brushed some stray dreads from Kaz's face to lean in closer, he could see how Kaz's long rose colored eyelashes rested on his high cheekbones. He could even see the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of Kaz's nose when he dipped to brush his lips against Kaz's plush ones.

He couldn't even blame the influence of alcohol when his lips locked with Kaz's. All at once a rush of adrenaline hit him overriding the feeling that this wasn't right. It's not like he would stop either way, Arcangelo always had problems resisting what he wanted.

Kaz's mouth parted easily for Arcangelo's greedy tongue. He explored the warm cavern, sucking at Kaz's bottom lip and only nipping a little as to not disturb him. God he tasted like that shitty Caprese drink and even then Arcangelo found himself reluctant to pull away for air. Kaz's lips were shiny with their spit and a tinge of color was on his cheeks but other than that he was still asleep to the world. Arcangelo knew he should stop there, he'd done enough damage. But he was already rock hard and the way Kaz's head lolled to the side to expose the slope of his neck, fuck it was too inviting for him to stop.

"No hard feelings." he whispered before trailing his lips over the hot skin of Kaz's neck and kissing up it lightly to nip at his jaw and darting his tongue out to taste sweat and fancy perfume. 

He bit a little harder a Kaz's neck, sucking a dark bruise onto his skin before he could think twice. He marked him again until Kaz started squirming, a whimper stuck in his throat. Arcangelo moved on, sliding his hand down Kaz's exposed chest and spreading the shirt wider to reveal two dark nipples hardening from the chilly air. A please hum rumbled low in Arcangelo's throat when saw the twin peaks. He ran a thumb along the right one slowly watching as Kaz's lips parted with a hitched gasp, he was pressing himself further into the bed as if he was trying to get away from Arcangelo's touch. 

"Even trying to resist me in your dreams huh?" He said in a hushed tone. It excited him, Arcangelo realized, he liked Kaz resisting him.

It egged him on. He trailed his tongue over the other nipple until Kaz was squirming again. He ran his teeth lightly against it making Kaz shiver while his breaths sped up. He moved to suck the other one into his mouth letting up when Kaz started moving again. Arcangelo's head snapped up to see Kaz's teeth sink into his lips for a second while he gripped the sheets. He smiled, so Kaz was very sensitive. 

Arcangelo went even lower down his body to began loosening his pants. He was getting cocky he knew but he was counting on the alcohol to make it even more difficult for Kaz to wake up. He was able to slide Kaz pants off easily since Kaz's feet were bare, he appreciated the sight of Kaz in his tight red boxer briefs before moving to remove those as well. Arcangelo's heart sped up seeing the nest of pink curls between Kaz's legs. He knew there was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead from the intoxicating mix of anxiety and arousal he was feeling and it was only increasing as he took in the sight. 

Kaz rubbed his thighs together perhaps because he could feel the sudden chill on his bare legs. Arcangelo ignored it he was way too mesmerized by Kaz's appearance. His hands trailed over sharp hipbones down shapely, slightly muscled thighs gripping them. His cock twitched when he saw how his big hands encompassed Kaz's slender thighs. He tried to gently coax them open only to have Kaz frown and turn on his side suddenly with a sleepy grumble. Arcangelo had to hold back a snicker. Kaz wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He leaned over Kaz running his fingers through the coarse curls on his crotch and dipping them into the gap right above his thighs to curl his fingers into Kaz's folds. Arcangelo barely held back a low groan from how wet Kaz already was just from having his nipples played with. He found Kaz's stiff clit immediately rubbing his fingers lightly over it and causing Kaz's breath to hitch, he studied Kaz face as it went from troubled to blissful. His own breaths were getting heavier by the minute, his mouth watered, he could almost smell the arousal coming off of Kaz it was driving him crazy.

Arcangelo rubbed a little harder against his clit stopping every now and again to run his pointer finger along the very tip to tease him. Kaz's hips grinded into the touch involuntarily, thighs loosening until Arcangelo could open them again to put Kaz's cunt on display. His folds were already glistening, hot pink and peeking out from his brown lips. The sight took away the little bit of preservation he had left, before he knew it he was between Kaz's legs dipping his tongue into his cunt to taste it. 

"Fuck, better than I expected." The expletive came out as a moan, his dick was weeping precum begging to be touched. He ignored it, focusing on the task at hand.

He swiped his tongue from Kaz's hole to his clit making the other boy almost clench his thighs back together. Arcangelo gripped his thighs to make him stop looking up at him and wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub to suck. Kaz's toes curled tight, hips jerking as Arcangelo slowly ran his tongue over the head watching as Kaz stretched his arms above his head with a breathy moan, his legs splayed wider to feel more of Arcangelo's tongue. 

"That's it," Arcangelo's voice was rough when he said it. "Open up for me." 

He swirled his tongue against Kaz's clit again before dipping lower and spreading his lips to force his tongue pass Kaz's tight entrance. His cunt spasmed around his tongue like it was trying to push him out and suck him in all at once. He curled his tongue against hot silky walls until he finds that spot and presses down. Kaz lets out a low groan that slips into a whimper when Arcangelo starts thrusting his tongue forward. He savors the feeling of Kaz's wet walls clenching around his tongue until Kaz is arching into his mouth letting out sweet little high pitched moans that make Arcangelo grind his own hardness into the sheets to get some relief. He was dizzy off of Kaz's scent and taste but he couldn't get enough, he wanted more, wanted Kaz to come on his tongue.

Pulling out he attacks Kaz's already twitching clit with his lips and tongue again this time pushing a finger into his hole. He looked up again to see Kaz still sleep but barely. Kaz's face was screwed up in pleasure, sweat formed on his body and his shirt was falling off his shoulder from all his writhing.

He was fucking beautiful.

Arcangelo found that spot again and thrusted into it adding a second finger to press down on the bumpy surface. He flicked his tongue back and forth against Kaz's clit making it throb in excitement, Kaz was biting his lip but it did nothing to muffle the noises coming from his mouth. He sped up watching as Kaz's brows pinched and his full lips hung open in a silent moan as his thighs trembled. 

He was close. Arcangelo continued to suck him off keeping up the rapid pace of his tongue and curling his fingers to fuck gently into Kaz until he could feel thighs tightening around his head and what sounded like a sob leaving Kaz's lips. Arcangelo felt Kaz twitch against his tongue as a gush of cum squirted into Arcangelo's mouth. He hummed low in his throat swallowing all of it and flicking his tongue against Kaz's now over-sensitive clit until he heard Kaz speak.

"N- _ah_..stop..." His voice was thick with sleep, barely a whisper.  

Arcangelo pulled away immediately thinking he finally woke Kaz up. He expected to meet a set of angry and confused amethyst eyes but Kaz was amazingly still unconscious looking more relaxed now that Arcangelo pulled away from his overstimulating torture. He wiped his mouth pulling on Kaz's underwear and pants carefully before staring down at Kaz's face. His own head was still swimming with arousal, his dick was throbbing wanting relief. He momentarily thought of going further with Kaz but decided against it, there's no way Kaz wouldn't wake up from that.

Besides, Arcangelo didn't need to got that far right now. He kissed Kaz on the forehead making the smaller boy snuggle into his pillow with a contented sigh. Arcangelo smiled fondly before he could stop himself. He needed to have this everyday, had to have this soft, open, and pliant Kaz who was made for him and _only_ him. So no he wouldn't go all the way with Kaz right now, he'll make Kaz want him so much he'll give all of himself to Arcangelo gladly.

Arcangelo would make sure Kaz is his, now that he's had a taste. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, what Arcangelo did was sexual assault and I would never condone it outside of fiction. These chapters are obviously not in the same timeline so I'm simply exploring all the smutty possibilities even the less savory ones lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it still :)


End file.
